Stay With Me
by FrozenBlossomz
Summary: "Who's that guy?" Miku pointed to a blond guy. she knew him, but always forgets his name. "That's Len Kagamine." Luka said. "You like him?" she asked a bit worried. Miku blushed, and looked away. Luka stared at her feeling a bit sad for some reason... What happends next? Read to find out! (Warning, LenxMiku, MikuxLen, LukaxMiku, MikuxLuka, slight LukaxLen,)


**Hey! Second Fan fic…. Abt Vocaloid! XD I love it.**

 **Kay. Miku please do the disclaimer.**

 **Miku: Kyouko don't own Vocaloid~…. But I wish she did. She'd be an awesome master…..**

 **Kyouko: Thanks Miku. Call me Kiko, darling.**

 **Len: Let me do the disclaimer next time~!**

 **Kiko: Kay. Oh, I'm not always gonna put disclaimers. (Hello!** **Fanfiction** **.net! in the name. fiction made by fans!)**

 **Chapter One:** **The new (kawaii) student**

Miku woke up. *yawns* "I can't wait for the first day of school!"

"That's a first." A boy with turquoise hair stepped into her room.

"Mikuo! What are you doing here?!"

"Duh! I LIVE here."

"Well get out of my room!"

"Kay. Oh, Miku, put on some real clothes, and get downstairs."

It took some time for it to sink in.

3…..

2…..

1….

"Mikuo, you pervert!" she quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Then hid under her covers. Miku always slept in a tank top, and undergarments.

"Haha. I'm not a pervert, *throws pillow back* I'm your big brother. Onee-chan~!"

"Shut up!"

He left.

Miku quickly got dressed.

*** **At the Kagamines'** ***

"Len! Come on! We'll be late."

"Hold on Rin." (Talks on phone)

 _Kaito: Len there's a new student coming today!_

 _Len: So? First day of school. Tons of new kids._

 _Kaito: Yeah but this one's hella KAWAII!_

 _Len: I thought we were play boys._

 _Kaito: Who cares! She is HOT. Like SMOKING HOT!_

 _Len: Who is it? I thought you were hitting on Luka._

 _Kaito: Hey, I'm a play boy. Anyway, she's Luka's BFF. Her name's Miku Hatsume._

 _Len: You a stalker?_

 _Kaito: No. Luka's been talking about Miku for days. I even saw them together!_

 _Len: So you were stalking Luka…._

 _Rin:_ *grabs phone* _Hey Kaito!_

 _Kaito: Rin…_

 _Rin: Sorry Len-nii can't talk right now._

 _Kaito: *hears Len talking ("Rin give it back!")*_

 _Rin: Bye~!_

 _Kaito: Wait Rin!_

Rin hung up the phone.

Len stared daggers at her. "Rin!"

"Here." She tossed him his phone. "This is sooooo 5 minutes ago."

Len barley caught it. "Rin!"

Rin just bit into her orange.

Lenka and Rinto walked in.

"Hey~!" Called Lenka.

"Shuddup Lenka." Muttered Rinto.

"Rinto, you're so mean."

Rin snickered. "The quad is back!" she eyed them. (Lenka and Rinto)

"Looks like there's a new couple in the house!"

Lenka shook her head. "Who would like him? He's my brother anyway."

"But that doesn't stop me and Lenny, does it~?"

Len shook his head. "In. Your. Dreams."

"Right Lenny! I dream about you every night!"

Len grabbed a banana and hit her with it. "Never in a million years. None of us are a couple!"

"Come on, let's go to school. It's our first day," said Lenka

"And Lenka and Rinto's first day at this school," added Len.

 ***** At the Megurines' place*****

"I'm leaving Luki!"

"Kay. Say hi to your darling Miku for me~!"

"STUDDUP YOU PERVERT!"

Luka was very protective of Miku.

She ran next door to the Hatsunes'.

"Miku! *knocks door loudly* Miku! Hurry up we're gonna be late!"

Miku ran out the back, and crept behind her. "BOO!"

Luka turned around and pushed her.

Miku fell. "Luka, what was that for?"

"Miku~! Oh, sorry, I thought you were Kaito!"

"Do I look like him?!"

"Nope, but you look like you could be his cousin."

"Luka-nee!"

"OK, OK. JK."

"Wait Kaito's the blue haired, perverted stocker, right?"

"Yup!"

*** **time skip~ at school** ***

A teacher, whose's name is forgotten… (and the students didn't care) wrote down three names on the board:

Kagamine Rinto

Kagamine Lenka

Hatsune Miku

"Class, sit down!"

"Hai Sensei~!"

"Ahem. Today we have 3 new students. Rinto-san, Lenka-chan, and Miku-chan. Please stand."

They stood up.

"Now, who would like to guide Rinto around?"

Rinto glared at every single person. This made the girls fall head over heels, and boys sense competition.

All girls rasied hands. (Except Lenka, Miku, Luka, and Rin.)

"That is a boy."

All the boys were too scared.

Len stood up. "I will."

Sensei nodded.

"And Lenka?"

All the boys, (except Kaito, Len, and Rinto) rasied their hands. _She's HOT,_ they all thought.

Lenka smiled, feeling welcomed.

The girls rasied their hands too.

"Rin. Show her around."

"Right now? Thanks Sensei~!"

Rin grabbed Lenka and ran before Sensei could say anything else.

"And now who would like to show Miku.."

All the boys (except Len, because he's showing Rinto around) and Luka raised their hands. (The girls were hella jelly)

"That is a girl."

The boys groaned. _She is SMOKING HOT,_ they thought.

Len and Kaito were talking:

"See I told you so!" Kaito said.

"Uh-huh. She's hella kawaii. Shame boys can't show her around."

"Oh Len, finally I see you have a perverted side!"

"Studdup."

"Luka," Sensei said. "Show her around."

 **Next chap. Soon…. I hope!**

 **Luka: Don't forget to review!**

 **Lenka: Bye!**


End file.
